


Note to self: don't talk to witches. Ever

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Disabled Character, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Paralysis, Sad, Scotts a good friend, Stiles is an idiot, Stilinski Family Feels, Witches, baby stiles, but its funny, everyone takes care of stiles, idk just read it please, its crap, like i write this ages ago, little stiles, sort of, this is shit, toddler stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is an idiot and gets himself temporarily paralyzed by a witch and the pack takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek's POV

"Why can't you ever listen Stiles? I told you to stay at home but no you had to walk into the woods and insult a witch! A witch Stiles? Really?"

The idiot in question just stared at me, face blank, not saying a word. Of course, he couldn't because the moron had gotten himself paralyzed for snarking a witch.

"Okay Derek that's enough, I think he's learnt his lesson" Deaton said laughing.

"This paralysis is more potent than kanima venom because it's a spell. It will wear off slowly and in parts. Right now Stiles can't even talk or make facial expressions but the spell shouldn't last more than a week."

"Well at least he can't get himself into any more trouble, for a while." Scott. Always looking at the bright side of things. "Yeah but now we're stuck with taking care of his paralyzed ass"

"I'll call mum and see if she can help with anything, and ugh someone should probably call his dad." Great. This is going to be so much fun.

Stiles POV

This isn't going to be fun at all. It's not going to be remotely enjoyable. Stupid witch. Stupid spell. Stupid itchy nose now that I can't move to scratch it. I couldn't even roll my eyes at Derek.

At first I had panicked. It felt like being trapped and I don't much like that but I soon realized I couldn't hyperventilate either. That at least was a good thing.

So now I'm stuck. Floppy and useless. All I can do is move my eyes. I'm going to get so bored so fast. Crap what about my Dad? What's he going to do? I can't even talk-oh he probably won't be too upset then. 

When the witch cursed me I blacked out and let me tell you, waking up to an angry werewolf screaming in your face is not a fun experience, especially when all you can do is stare back. Poor Scott thought I was brain damaged. If only.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott’s POV

“He’s lucky we can tell what he wants from scent or else I’d never know when to feed the bastard.”

“Derek just leave it okay? You can go, we’ve got it sorted. Lydia’s staying over to help tonight and Malia is sleeping over.” 

He grumbled but left. Finally. Secretly I think he was worried. He had smelt of fear and a twinge of grief when he brought Stiles into Deaton’s after finding him. I think he thought Stiles was dying. Though if Stiles was dying he would still have something to say.

Taking the stewed apple out of the pot on the stove I walked to the lounge where Lydia sat with Stiles resting with his back against her chest and his head lent back on her shoulder. 

Mum had suggested easily swallowed food because if Stiles started choking it wouldn’t end well. It had been three hours since Stiles had been hit with the spell and we had already decide who would help out when.

“Here you go Stiles, stewed apple” a blank look but I smelled disappointment. “I know bro but mum said you’d just choke on curly fries.” I sat down next to the pair on the couch and started spoon feeding Stiles his dinner.

Oddly enough this wasn’t the weirdest thing I have had to do for Stiles and luckily he didn’t seem to mind either. Though he was after all being fed and watching TV while practically sitting in Lydia’s lap. She had an arm wrapped around his chest, under his arms holding him up and her other hand was running lightly through the contented teenager’s hair. She probably didn’t even know she was doing it. 

After Stiles had finished his apple and fallen asleep on the couch I carried him to his room, where Malia was already waiting. Since she was sleeping in his bed most nights anyway I figured neither of them would mind, though Lydia didn’t seem too happy about it. I laid him gently on his bed trying not to wake him and tucked him in as Malia snuggled down in the bed. 

“You're good with all the-“

“Yeah your mum told me all about how to turn him in his sleep so that he doesn’t get sore or choke on his spit or whatever. And his Dad said he would be in to check on him when he gets home. It’s fine Scott I got this. Get some sleep okay?”

“Yeah okay. Thanks Malia”

“No problem. It’s not like I wouldn’t be here anyway”


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia’s POV 

It was the second day of Stiles’ paralysis spell and he could now make facial expressions but mostly he just watched. I was getting his yogurt ready, walking around his small room while his hazel eyes followed every move I made. He was grumpy I could tell. He didn’t like all the mushy food he was being given but Melissa said until he could talk it wouldn’t be safe. 

We always had a werewolf (or ware-coyote) in the room to make sure he could always at least emotionally talk with someone. Scott though, being his best friend, could tell what Stiles was thinking through meagre facial expressions and his knowledge of the boys mind. 

“Hey Buddy, looks like yogurt today huh?” Scott walked in and gently lifted Stiles, sitting behind him, holding him up. Stiles pouted and moaned a little giving his best puppy eyes to his best friend who laughed. 

“Dude I know but do you seriously think you could handle a cheeseburger right now? It won’t be for much longer and who’s fault was it anyway?” 

seriously Scott was so good at these one sided conversations that Isaac had actually asked if his true alpha abilities included mind reading. Rolling my eyes I made my way to Stiles who glared at the bowl in my hands “come on Stiles, it’s not that bad.”

“hmmmnoooo” Scott and I looked shocked at a very pleased Stiles. “hmmnooo yoguuurrrt”

“Dude your talking! You know what that means.”

“I hardly think that counts as talking, it was barley a mumble.” 

The two dorks gave me their best kicked puppy expressions full force. “Fine! I’ll get you your damn cheeseburger.”

“Don’t forget the curly fries!”

“hmmeaah!” 

“you two are idiots.”

………………………………………………………………….

“Stiles, shut up or I swear I’m going to find that witch and make her paralyze you again!”

“NOOOOOOOO!” 

Stiles was lying on the couch watching while a very pissed off Derek got some chicken nuggets ready as the teenager demanded.

“No Stiles. Not again. Choose something else.”

“What’s wrong?” The Sheriff walked in worriedly looking at his paralyzed son on the couch seemingly very distressed. “hmnnghnnn” nothing could keep his son quiet for long, even spells it seems.

“I wasn’t asking you Stiles.” To which his son looked offended. 

“He wants to watch Star wars again.”

The sheriff burst into laughter. “That’s what all the noise was about? Just put something else on, it’s not like he can stop you”

“I tried, he just starts yelling.” The werewolf couldn’t hold back a growl.

“He’s driving the whole pack mad and-don’t look at me like that you know you have you giant idiot.” 

John couldn’t help laughing again. “Stiles you did this to Lydia and Scott already and I think I can still see the mark on your face where she slapped you after screaming through the beginning of the notebook. Derek gets to pick the movie.” He ruffled his troublemaker’s hair and left to get on with his work. 

“hmm” this was a “stupid” kind of mumble, though Derek looked very satisfied sitting down and feeding the sulky teenager while watching anything other than star wars. 

“Eat your lunch you spazz”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is reeeeeeaaaally lame sorry I know how crap it is okay dont hate me

Stiles POV

So I could talk now, great. But I was still stupidly paralyzed.

I had been over it the second I realized what had happened now but I was over it. Not able to move or fend for myself though obviously I hadn’t been too great at it anyway. 

I couldn’t even decide what I ate; Melissa and Lydia always made me eat healthy, home cooked meals which was honestly was really good especially since my Dad and I didn’t have roast chicken and veggies that often but I really loved when Scotty came around and got me fast food. 

Luckily it seemed the level of supernatural danger in Beacon Hills had reduced somewhat so the pack was over a lot. It was cool getting to hang out and just watch movies and eat pizza and talking, being regular teenagers after so long running for our lives. It would be even better I could hold myself up on the couch or feed myself while watching said movies but who’s fault was that? As everyone kept reminding me.

“Hopefully this whole ordeal will make you think twice before doing something stupid like that again.”

I rolled my eyes. Melissa was just a bit annoyed of having come into my room to be hit with “an assault of teenager B.O.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault I can’t have a shower.” Then wincing I realized I’d given her even more ammo to hurl at me. 

“Of course it’s your fault! And no more excuses young man. You’re having a bath and that’s that.”

I groaned inwardly and outwardly. I think my whole body groaned. Who wants to be bathed by their best friends mum? Not me. Especially since I knew a ware-wolf would have to be involved because obviously Melissa wouldn’t be able to lift me in and out of the bath herself. 

“Couldn’t I just have a sponge bath, or Scott could hose me down outside or, hey, let’s just cover me in deodorant?” 

She started rummaging around in my room getting new clothes out. “You’re not getting out of this Stiles. You can choose who helps but it’s happening. What if Scott and your Dad do it?”

“NO! No, are you kidding? I wouldn’t do that to Scott and that’s really not an experience I want to share with Dad.” The nurse sighed though looked amused. 

“Okay well how about Derek and I? I help lots of patients with this at the hospital so I can be done really quick and I’m sure Derek won’t mind.” I didn’t want anyone to help but Derek was a better option than Scott. 

“Ughhhh okay fine but I he doesn’t want to than I’m not having one at all.” Hehehe I’m so off the hook, given a choice Derek would say no, I’m sure. But the big fury idiot chose that moment to walk in. 

“You’re having a bath Stiles. Deaton is coming to check you over today and I don’t think he would appreciate the smell. I can hardly stand it and I know Scott feels the same.”

Melissa smiled at the two of us obviously very pleased. “Great let’s get this done.”

Melissa’s POV

I could tell Derek wasn’t thrilled with the idea of bathing the teenager but the thought of having to supernaturally smell a few days’ worth of sweat and dirt was enough to convince him it was worth it. I knew Stiles definitely didn’t like this but he can get over it for the sake of personal hygiene.

I took a towel from the bathroom and moved over to where Stiles was lying on his bed. 

“Derek is running the bath so I’ll get you undressed here and he can carry you in once you’re ready.” I placed the towel over him from midsection to his knees knowing he’ll appreciate the little privacy I can give him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw clenched obviously trying to block out the whole situation. 

I could hear Derek turning off the taps and finishing getting the bath ready so I tried to be quick as I removed his socks and slipped off his trousers. Throwing the clothes straight into the wash basket in the corner of the room I moved to his head, gently lifting his arms out of the sleeves and pulling the shirt off over his head before throwing that in the wash too. 

Derek came in then, ready to lift Stiles when the tomato finally spoke. 

“Can I keep the towel on in the bath?” His whisper was so quiet I thought the words might have been for Derek. 

“Sure, sweetie. Don’t worry it won’t take too long.”

Derek took that as his cue and wrapping the towel tighter, slid his arms under Stiles, lifting and carrying him to the steaming tub. The wolf bent a little dipping Stiles limp, hanging hand into the water.

“Is it alright? I can add more cold water if you like.”

He was so gentle with the boy and his face showed genuine concern in the crease between his eyebrows. I had forgotten how strong Derek’s bond was with the pack. For all their banter he really cared about the boy currently in his arms. 

“Uh yeah, it’s good. Thanks.” Derek let the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly as he bent to lower Stiles into the water. I moved to sit next to the bath as the man adjusted so he was leaning over with an arm under Stile hips and back while supporting his head with his elbow. 

“Thank you Derek that’s perfect. I’ll do your hair last okay Stiles?” He hummed something resembling a yes looking very relaxed. I smiled and grabbed a washcloth, lathering it with soap and began scrubbing at his legs. 

“This brings back memories of when you and Scott were little. You came over and the two of you shared a bubble bath after going mud swimming. Scott had his wet hair dripping over his eyes and you were throwing little mounds of bubbles everywhere. By the time I had you both clean most of the water was on the floor from all your jumping and splashing.” 

The kid couldn’t help smiling, looking apologetic. “Sorry Melissa.”

“That’s okay Stiles. You were such a good friend to Scott. He used to get upset when I washed his hair cause he didn’t like the soap getting anywhere near his eyes and you just said “It’s okay Scottie” and showed him how to hold a cloth over his face. And you sang to him, every time, so he wouldn’t cry. Do you remember?”

He looked at me through his slow blinking eyes and smiled again as I started scrubbing his midsection.

“I remember. “Just like Mummy does for me Scott.” It was my favourite.” I remembered the two boys, best friends even at such a young age. Always looking out for each other. I finished washing his arms and decided he was sufficiently clean. 

“Want me to do your hair now?” He blinked out of his own memories no doubt.

“Um yeah. Yes please.” I grabbed the shampoo from one of the shelves and stared massaging it into his greasy hair. “hmmmmm that feels soo good.” His eyelids dipped lower and I could tell the warmth of the water and my fingers smoothing through his hair was lulling him to sleep. 

“Do you remember Mamma’s song?” His words slurred he was so tired. I nodded remembering well the lullaby Claudia sang to Stiles almost every night.

“Can you sing it to me?” He probably hadn’t heard it for around 10 years and my eyes pricked at his request.

“Of course sweetie.” Stiles looked so young trying to keep his eyes open as I sang. 

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on

You'll be in my heart, always  
Always  
I'll be with you.  
When I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart

I finished the song and finished washing his hair as he slept. Oh Claudia if only you could see your beautiful boy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know I cringed while posting this ugh its horrible oh god just ignore this whole chapter if you like and yeah the song is from tarzan


	4. Chapter 4

The Sheriff sat on the couch sipping coffee, watching the news and relaxing after a long day at the station, just like any other night. Except for the large boy currently curled up, asleep, on his chest. The man looked down the snoring teenager, smiling at the sight. How had his boy gotten so big? And heavy? 

He had the shoulders of a man now, filling out more with each day and he hugged him tighter remembering the way they had sat this way years ago. 

Stiles was only three or four years old, so wired he couldn’t sleep. 

“Papa, my brain’s too loud it won’t turn off and I has to go to sleep to get heaps of energies for tomorrow cause me and Scotts gonna build a fort at his house and steal all Mrs Mcall’s cookies cause we know where she hids them and, and, and” 

Laughing, John picked up his bouncing, wide eyed boy and threw him in the air, catching him as he came down, tickling his tummy earning a shriek of squeals and giggles. 

“I don’t think you need any more cookies Mister. You have enough sugar in your system as it is. Now how about we burn some of this energy off huh?” Setting the boy down he hoped this would wear him out rather than wind him up even more like it sometimes did. 

“yeah! Stars! Stars!”

“Star jumps? Okay let’s do five. Ready?” They played the ‘Wear Stiles out’ game often and it had turned into a nice way for John to spend time with his son after working so much. 

“Now you pick Papa!”

“Hmm how about room zooms?”

“Yeaaaahhhhh!” The boy ran around the room in his batman pj’s and itty bitty high tops, alternating between being a plane and a race car like he couldn’t decide which one was cooler. He managed to do three laps before coming back to drag John along to do them too and they did another four together as rocket ships. 

“Now, now, now…” The kid occasionally got so excited that his words got stuck earning a stomp and a huff from the now red faced child.

“Try again Stiles. Take a deep breath.” He tried to stifle a laugh at his sons adorable concentration face. Nose scrunched, eyebrows drawn together, lips pursed. 

Big puff of air then triumphant grin. “Now let’s play swing.” 

Running to his dad and hugging his legs before lifting his arms up, waiting. John held his son by the tummy and swung him between his legs as the boy flopped letting his hands drag along the ground as he swung.

“What can you see explorer?” Mr Explorer straightened, looking carefully around the room with his hands as binoculars and squawked excitedly.

“I can see a dinosaur! It’s huuuuuge!” He said, pointing to the couch and managed to say “It’s eating the curtains” before being interrupted by a yawn. John swung him high and caught the now sleepy toddler in his arms, little chest puffing.

“Okay my little man. Your head feeling quieter now?” The boy snuggled into his dad’s chest still rubbing his eyes with small fists.

“Yeah but I wanna stay here bit longer.”

The Sheriff settled down onto the couch, pulling Stiles’ shoes off while the boy stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. John remembered the boy falling asleep on his chest, tiny hands holding fistfuls of his dad’s shirt as he dreamed.

Derek came in then, offering to take the teenager to bed and though Stiles was now older and much bigger, looking down at the now large hands of his son weakly grasping the fabric of John’s shirt, he could see nothing but his little boy.

“That’s okay Derek I think I’m good for a while.” Derek nodded, smiling and left the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott’s POV

It had been 4 days since Stiles’ ‘accident’ with the witch and he could talk well now though I’m not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing especially since he is so bored and all he can do is talk. 

He had been starting to get movement back in his fingers yesterday but he didn’t tell anybody till Derek tried to take him to bed before his show was finished, (his eyes were half closed he was practically asleep already, common!) and Stiles pulled the finger at him. When he got a growl in return he just said “sorry man it’s the only one that works.”

Then this morning, when he got enough movement back to grasp things he wouldn’t let go of his favourite red hoodie when Lydia tried to throw it in the wash.

“I wanna wear it!”

“You wore it yesterday and the day before that Stiles. Let it go!” 

“It’s not like I can get it dirty lying on the couch all day, I want to wear iiiiiiit.”

“Let it go Stiles or I swear to God I’ll –“ 

yeeah I had to sort that one out personally. But today we are going out as a pack so everyone can have a break and Stiles can actually get out of the house. I had come up with a plan and everything.

“We can get you in a wheel chair and you can be our paraplegic friend. I can push you around and stuff it’ll be fun and I promise not to roll you down any hills or off cliffs.”

I laughed helping the boy pull on his (“Not the red one.” “Yes Lydia.”) Blue and green hoodie and his shoes. 

“I don’t wanna be your paraplegic friend and wheelchairs are only fun if you can do wheelies and stuff and I obviously can’t.” 

He looked so bummed out and his cheeks were red as I gently lifted him into the wheelchair mum had borrowed from the hospital. 

“Man we should have gotten you one of these four days ago, it’s so much easier and pretty soon you can wheel yourself around till you get your legs back.” I looked up but he’s just sitting there sulking, great.

“Stiles come on, we’re seeing ‘The Maze Runner.’ It will be awesome. Lydia’s really excited because she said the main guys really hot or something.” He only huffed, slumped in the chair while staring at his shoes. 

Giving up for the moment I wheeled him into the lounge where the rest of the pack were waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. Melissa, Kira and Lydia finally made their way down the stairs and the banshee flounced over making Stiles look flustered and try to sit up straighter in his chair. 

“There’s the trouble maker, nice wheels. I also like your hoodie especially the parts that are not red.” She stood hands on hips, eyebrows raised, waiting though she looked amused. 

“Sorry Lydia I shouldn’t have-“

“That’s okay how about you just give me ride to make it up to me.” Stiles looked shocked at the suggestion, mouth hanging open and I couldn’t stop my laughter at his reaction. Lydia though, just hopped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist like a seat-belt. That would definitely cheer him up.

Once everyone was ready we made our way to the cinema. Lydia remained in Stiles lap when we were inside and I could see her giving looks to anyone that stared too long at our wheel chaired friend. Stiles didn’t even notice them, content to watch the banshee and relish in the feeling of his arms around her. 

I got the tickets for the pack and handed them out purposely giving Lydia a seat next to Stiles. Even after the movie Lydia still sat on Stiles lap. 

“That movie was actually really cool. Don’t you think the main guy looked a little like Stiles though?” Isaac had already said that three times. 

“Dude we heard you the first time okay but nah my hair is way cooler.” We were headed out of the theatre and going home to eat dinner which was Italian since Derek got to choose. 

“No I think he looked like you too. You have the same nose.”

Lydia said, snuggling into Stiles further as the cold wind picked up. 

“The same nose? How do you even notice something like that?”

I had missed these easy arguments conversations between the pack. Especially Stiles. And seeing the sheriff and my mum talking to each other and laughing acting like teenagers on a first date was nice. Everyone deserved a break from the crap of our normal lives. It was good to see everyone happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i even separated chapters 5 and six so here's this one too cause they r both short.  
> Theres only one chapter left after this one

Stiles had recently gotten the use of his arms back. Though they weren’t as strong as they should be he was happy that he could roll himself around in his wheelchair. He still hated the thing, it made him feel so stupidly human next to his supernaturally powered friends, but he could do tricks in it now and he had only fallen out of it twice. 

The first time he had been trying to perfect the wheelie he had been working on. With his arms usable but not so reliable his grip had slipped and he slammed back leaving the teenager half in his overturned chair on the floor of his kitchen where his dad found him. 

The sheriff nearly tripped over his only son in his rush to his coffee and, realizing what had happened, helped the boy back into the chair and called Melissa to check for a concussion even though Stiles said he was fine. 

The second time was when he was at Derek’s because everyone else was at work or school and no one trusted him to be alone without the use of all his limbs. 

This time he was trying to do a really cool drift in Derek’s huge ass lounge and had almost got it when the chair tipped too far and slammed onto its side causing the human to tumble out. He did not sustain a concussion, he hadn’t the first time either, but instead landed hard on his shoulder, making three things happen at once.

1\. Stiles shoulder popped out of its socket.  
2\. He screamed super loud but manly as hell and not girly at all.  
3\. Derek ran in.

Of course the super werewolf was a little surprised to find the boy on the floor and obviously injured because he had only left for a minute to get a book. Once he got over his initial shock he moved the overturned chair a safe distance away and knelt down to assess the damage.

“What happened? Why are you on the floor?”

“I was being awesome but the stupid chair fell over and- crap, my shoulder really hurts I think it’s dislocated.” 

Derek put his hand on the teenagers arm using his pain drain as Stiles sighed in relief. Re-arranging the boys’ lax limbs on the floor he confirmed that the shoulder in question was in fact dislocated. 

“Really Stiles? How am I supposed to explain this to your Dad? Or Scott? You know I’m gonna have to call Melissa right?” 

“No, no, no, no, please don’t. Dad had to call her yesterday and I don’t think I’ll be allowed in the wheelchair anymore if you call her now. Can’t you just put it back in? You’ve probably had to do it heaps of times before right?”

Derek would have asked why Melissa was called but he really needed to concentrate on holding the squirming boy while taking his pain.

"I've done it for people who heal before any real damage has been done. Stiles if I mess it up it will hurt worse than it does now and could really screw up your shoulder."

"If it hurts any worse than this I'll pass out. That might be better than this."

The injured boy was crying now trying so hard to breathe through the pain and Derek realized his hand had slipped off Stiles arm and quickly replaced it once again allowing the black veins to snake up his arm.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay I'll put it back but we go to Deaton afterwards to check if it's alright. You will probably feel it even with me taking your pain, are you ready?"

The boy nodded looking almost sick and squeezed his eyes shut grabbing onto Derek's shirt with his good arm.

Derek really didn't want to have to pop the shoulder back in. If he did it wrong he would be in soooo much trouble especially if it caused Stiles any more harm than he had already done to himself. But it would be better to do this sooner rather than later and they really did call Melissa over a lot.

So he braced Stiles arm and, draining as much pain as he could, pulled the shoulder back into its proper place. There was a loud pop from the shoulder, a squeak from Stiles and a grunt and sigh of relief from Derek as he felt it go in smoothly.

Stiles was still clutching Derek's shirt and looked tired from all the excitement. The werewolf thought about it for a minute before leaning in to hug the teenager, rubbing his back and allowing the boy to hug him back gratefully.

The kid had had a tough week and needed something to ground him if only for a minute. And so was happily surprised to find himself in the arms of his sourwolf.

After half a minute Derek cleared his throat, releasing the boy and instead scooping him up and taking him to the couch. After setting the human down he moved to the kitchen taking an ice-pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a hand towel.

"This should stop any swelling or bruising and help to numb it."

He placed the ice-pack on Stiles shoulder and tucked the blanket from the back of the couch over the now shivering and tired boy.

"Thanks Derek."

Derek nodded and sat down at the human's feet taking them into his lap as he turned on the TV. He would take him to Deaton later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's shit but if you like it I'd really appreciate your feedback. maybe just keep he negative stuff to yourself tho? i appreciate you guys a lot and I hope you enjoy this a little bit at least.


End file.
